1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of manufacturing a display device, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a display device comprising a plurality of self-luminous elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) display devices have attracted attention as flat-panel display devices. Since the organic EL display device is a self-luminous device, it has such features as a wide viewing angle, small thickness without a need for backlight, low power consumption, and a high responsivity speed.
For these features, the organic EL display device is a promising candidate for the next-generation plat-panel display device, which will take the place of liquid crystal display devices. The organic EL display device includes an array substrate. The array substrate is configured such that a plurality of organic EL elements are arranged in a matrix. Each organic EL element has such a structure that an organic active layer containing an organic compound with a light-emitting function is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode.
In a typical method for realizing an organic EL display device that is capable of color display, color pixels that emit red (R), green (G) and blue (B) light are arranged. However, there is such a problem that only about 20% of light, which is generated within the organic EL element, can be taken out to outside. If a sufficient luminance is to be obtained, it is necessary, although undesirable, to supply a large current to the organic EL element.
In order to improve the light extraction efficiency of taking out light that is generated within the organic EL element, there has been proposed a technique in which a diffraction grating is disposed (see, e.g. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-163075).